


Dance With Somebody

by aretia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Eddie misses going to nightclubs and dancing with his partner, so he brings Venom along and shows them how to dance, even though everyone else at the club assumes he's dancing alone.





	Dance With Somebody

Another moonlit night found Eddie wandering the streets of San Francisco. Venom’s hunger led them like a tether, jerking them down dimly lit alleyways and seedy streets in search of their next meal. One of the doorways they passed on the street was open, neon lights and upbeat music pouring out of it, and even though Venom’s appetite still pulled them to keep moving, Eddie’s steps slowed. 

**_Is something wrong?_** Venom probed in Eddie’s mind. **_We sense a change in your mood. You seem… wistful._**

Venom was getting better at putting the exact words to Eddie’s emotions. Perhaps it was Eddie’s vocabulary as a writer rubbing off on them. Eddie found it endearing. “Yeah, I guess that’s it.”

**_Why? Something about that noise?_ **

It wasn’t the song that Eddie recognized. It sounded too new for Eddie to be nostalgic for it, and now that Venom mentioned it, it was closer to noise than anything he would consider music. “Not exactly,” Eddie said, glancing inside the door of the club.

Images flickered through his mind, like flipping through the pages of a photo album. Annie’s body in his arms grinding against him, his hands on her hips, both of them drunk and sweaty and laughing. He and Annie hadn’t gone out to clubs very much, something about it not being her scene, but when they did, he felt a connection that was… well, almost as deep as the one he felt every day now with the alien who shared his body. 

“It’s just that it’s been a long time since I’ve gone to a club and danced with somebody,” Eddie said finally, a bit embarrassed to admit what he’d just been thinking about, even though he knew that Venom had seen all of it.

**_We are somebody,_** Venom said, quite simply.

Eddie barked out a laugh. “I know, but it’s not exactly…” A couple walked past him into the club, shooting him a glare as they passed, and Eddie suddenly felt self-conscious about seemingly talking to himself. Then, a spark of longing emboldened him, and he said, “You know what? You’re right. Let’s go dance." He walked through the door, and felt the symbiote purr with excitement, their desire to find food momentarily forgotten.

He paid admission—so much cheaper for only one body—and walked up to the dance floor. As he neared the speakers, he felt Venom shudder, and asked, “Is it okay in here or does the sound bother you?” He realized with a flutter of happiness that he could get away with talking to Venom out loud now, since no one would be able to overhear them over the volume of the music. 

**_It’s fine. I’m not a pussy,_** Venom pouted, even though Eddie could feel the current of gratitude drifting across their connection. He knew that Venom appreciated how considerate he was, and he wasn’t going to stop no matter how much Venom teased him. The song changed to something with more melody, and Venom commented, **_This frequency is actually pleasant._**

“Then let’s dance,” Eddie said. Venom waited expectantly inside his mind.

**_What is dancing?_ **

Eddie snorted out a laugh. “Seriously?” His alien partner grumbled at him, waiting for one of Eddie’s patient explanations of human culture. “You just move to the beat,” Eddie said, gesturing to all the bodies gyrating around them. He remained still, trying to force past the embarrassment of dancing by himself. 

**_Not by yourself. Dance with me. Show me._ **

Eddie’s cheeks flushed. He couldn’t deny a request like that. He started shifting back and forth on his feet, following the beat of the bass thudding through the floor. He let the energy move up through his legs and swayed his hips. Through Venom’s urging him not to worry so much what other people thought, he even got himself to move his arms, shaking them back and forth or waving them in the air. Finally, he was able to feel the music and let it move through him how he wanted to.

Venom’s purring grew loud enough to be perceptible even over the pulse of the bass. **_This… this feels good, Eddie._**

“Now you try,” Eddie insisted with a playful smile. He let Venom take partial control of his body, and his movements became more exaggerated, lurching from foot to foot and spinning around in circles, trailing his hands over his body and face. The symbiote’s tentacles splintered out from his body underneath his clothes, holding him in a full-body embrace. Their black claws slithered out from his sleeves and interlaced with his fingers, and their head poked just slightly out of the collar of his sweatshirt, nuzzling against his cheek.

There was no need for words, only the elation pouring into their connection from both ends. Eddie’s eyes slipped closed in pleasure. When they blinked open again, he noticed that several people were staring, pointing fingers at him and whispering, and that they had formed a circle with some distance around him even in the crowded club.

“Shit, Venom. Hide,” Eddie whispered under his breath.

**_We are hidden,_** said Venom. ** _They are just admiring our dance moves._** Upon noticing that the other patrons’ expressions were of curiosity rather than fear, and spotting one girl winking at him, he realized that Venom was right. It unnerved him, being the object of so many people’s gazes, when he was here to be with _Venom_.

Venom echoed what Eddie’s subconscious was undoubtedly craving: a deep, sloppy kiss, to publicly claim him in front of the crowd. But he couldn’t exactly let Venom, a black shadow with white eyes and needle-sharp teeth, emerge from his body and stick their tongue down his throat, not without causing a mass panic. “V, please. All eyes are on us, you need to keep it on the down low. We can do that later,” Eddie said. Venom didn’t seem satisfied, and apparently resorted to manifesting a hand and slapping Eddie’s ass.

“Hey now, what did I just say, this isn’t the place—” Eddie muttered, but all he got back in return was confusion. He turned around, and was mortified to find that it wasn’t Venom. A tall man with his hair slicked back stood behind him, wearing a lascivious grin.

Venom unleashed a snarl of rage so loud that it almost threw Eddie off balance.

“Hey. What’s a hottie like you doing dancing by yourself?” the man asked, leaning close enough that Eddie could smell his sickening cologne.

**_STAY AWAY FROM HIM_**  

“I’m not by myself,” Eddie asserted. “I’m taken.”

The man snickered, like that was something unbelievable. “Oh, really? Then where’s your date? Let me guess, they’re in the bathroom?”

**_DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM. EDDIE IS M I N E_ **

The man placed his hand on Eddie’s hip and whispered, “They don’t have to know. Come on, just one dance?" 

**_WE’LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF_ **

“ _No!_ —I can’t, I can’t—” Eddie spluttered, alternating between scolding Venom and trying to fend off the creep. Then, all thoughts were jostled out of his brain when the DJ dropped the beat and one of those _wretched sounds_ started blaring. He felt Venom thrashing inside his head, desperate to escape the lethal frequency that could tear them apart. Eddie shoved past the man in front of him and other club patrons as he bolted for the door.

He ran until the sounds of the club faded into silence, then ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall, his chest heaving. The pain subsided and Venom started to settle down. “It’s okay, we’re safe now,” Eddie cooed to them.

**_What the hell was that?_** Venom demanded.

“I know, right? I don’t know who decided that fire alarm sounds were a good thing to put in dubstep songs, but I really want to strangle them right now—”

**_Not that!_** Venom growled. **_That man was flirting with you and touching you, and you wouldn’t let me stop him!_**

Eddie jumped to the conclusion that Venom thought he enjoyed it and was jealous, and was quick to correct them. “It’s not as if I liked it! I was actually really scared,” he confessed, folding his arms in indignation.

**_We should have eaten him,_** Venom insisted. **_He violated you, Eddie. My Eddie._**

The possessive term made Eddie’s heart jump, but he wasn’t letting Venom off the hook just yet. “See, you can’t just go around eating people,” Eddie argued. “Some guys are just creeps. They don’t deserve to…”

**_He does not deserve to have his brains inside his skull._ **

“No! That’s not…” Eddie sighed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with this angle, so he gave in. “I guess I don’t know how to react to unwanted attention, because I’m not used to being desirable. I never knew what it was like to be wanted…”

**_You are wanted!_** Venom interrupted his self-loathing train of thought.

“Thanks,” said Eddie, with a hint of a smile. “And thank you for protecting me.” 

**_Will always protect you. Never let anyone hurt you,_** said Venom. **_You’re mine, all mine…_** Their tendrils bound Eddie’s wrists against the wall, and caressed his body while their head manifested from Eddie’s shoulder and leaned over him.

Eddie’s face flushed with desire. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, and felt Venom’s tongue dancing along his lower lip, curling its way into his mouth. Eddie’s tongue lapped against the long, pointed one, drool dribbling down his chin as Venom’s tongue swirled out of his mouth and licked along his jawline. His breath came in short gasps when Venom grinded against his crotch, and hands appeared to lift his legs up and pin him to the wall. A tendril lifted Eddie’s shirt, groping his soft belly, then eliciting a moan from him when it slithered down into the waistband of his pants.

Eddie was drowning in pleasure, but somewhere the rational part of his mind broke the surface. “Whoa, whoa, slow down there,” Eddie said, his eyes snapping open. Venom released his hands and legs and placed his feet back on the ground, though their head was still hovering in front of him, looking frustrated.

“Let’s get home first,” Eddie said, his hands reaching up to cradle Venom’s face and stroke their cheeks with his thumbs. “Then you can show me who I belong to.” Venom purred assent to this and retreated inside Eddie’s body while he rushed home to enjoy the rest of their night. Sex in an alleyway outside a club wasn't something that San Franciscans batted an eye at, but sex with an amorphous black blob was likely to raise some eyebrows.


End file.
